


The Birthday

by Sphix



Series: Tumblr SQ prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Regina's mood was just as bad as this cold weather. She was almost done for the day with her work and with a dropping feeling; she realized that everyone had forgotten her birthday.





	The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt (http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/160130719142/its-reginas-birthday-and-she-thinks-everyone). Comments are very much appreciated :)

Regina's mood was just as bad as this cold weather. She was almost done for the day with her work and with a dropping feeling; she realized that everyone had forgotten her birthday.

Her poor assistant and the janitor had been victims of her mood, lashing out at them for no reason.

_She has gotten soft._

 

Usually she never really put much worth into birthdays, except for Henry's.

Since Emma was in her life, she had started to actually value this - this _family thing_ they were doing. Of course, it was Emma's fault!

* * *

 

Regina opened the front door of her mansion and kicked the door shut. Henry would spend the night at Emma's, so she was alone - _on her birthday_.

Last year, Granny and Snow had done a surprise birthday party for Ruby. Regina swallowed, grabbing a bottle of wine - pouring herself a generous glass of the red colored beverage.

No one would do that for; she was the evil queen after all. Why would anyone throw her a party?

 

She slumped down onto her couch, taking a big gulp of her wine. She was throwing herself a party - a pity party.

Tears were streaming down her face by now and she wiped them furiously away. _She would not cry_.

A knock on the front door startled the brunette, almost dropping her glass she got up. She was ready to give a piece of her mind, to whoever was on the other side of the door.

 

Regina jerked the door open and looked directly at Emma.

"Uhm, hey Regina..." Emma started, eyeing the brunette wryly.

"Miss Swan, what do you want?" Regina said annoyance evident in her voice.

"I - oh yeah, there is a problem - at the diner, I need you there!" Emma explained nervously.

Rolling her eyes, Regina looked at Emma. "You're the sheriff, do your job." She huffed, attempting to close the door.

"Yes, but it's - really important." Emma's hand stopped the door midway.

Regina snarled, and then rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if this is a prank..I will grill your ass, that's a threat and promise!" The mayor said threateningly.

Emma bit back a grin, nodding solemnly. Now she hoped, that Regina actually liked the important thing - or she would really worry about her ass.

* * *

 

Leaving the bug, both women made their way to the diner.

Regina's mood was foul and Emma worried a little bit, if all of this was a good idea.

The blonde sheriff opened the door - holding it for Regina as the brunette brushed past her.

 

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!"

 

Regina stood stock still, looking at all the people that were gathering around.

Snow carried a huge cake on her hands, with several lit candles on it. Henry grinning widely at her, holding a wrapped up package in his hands.

The whole town was present and the mayor could not process it.

The whole day she thought they had forgotten her. And here she was, in the middle of her own surprise birthday party.

"Happy Birthday, Regina." A soft voice appeared from behind, slowly turning her head Regina could see Emma, who smiled adoringly at her.

 "This was your idea..." She whispered and Emma smiled lopsided. "Maaaybe, I don't know..." The blonde winked, walking to the counter.

* * *

 

Later that night Emma leaned against the bar counter, sipping contently on her beer. Regina approached her, eyeing the blonde interested.

 "So will you grill my ass?" Emma asked, eyes twinkling with mirth. Chuckling Regina leaned besides the blonde against the counter.

"Not today, Emma.." She said, as her eyes roamed the room.

"You thought we had forgotten your birthday, right?" The blonde questioned. Swallowing the brunette nodded in confirmation.

 

"I'm sorry it felt this way, it was hard tho. Not to seek you out." Emma smiled, slowly shifting towards Regina.

"Well Miss Swan, you managed to make this day better for me." Regina finally said. Emma grinned briefly, as her hand reached behind the counter.

"That's my gift to you. Maybe you'll like it." Emma slowly handed her the little present.

Regina eyed it with curious eyes, slowly unwrapping it.

Gasping Regina looked down at the gift and swallowed.

" _Oh God_..."

It was a picture of the two women together with Henry.

"I love it, thank you..." The mayor whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"You're loved Regina, never forget this." Emma said, while she kissed the brunette's cheek

"Happy birthday."

 

The blonde was about to go, when a hand grabbed her. Emma stopped, looking confused at Regina.

Suddenly lips were on hers. _Regina kissed her!_

_In the middle of the diner!_

Emma slowly kissed Regina back, pulling her closer.

"What was that for?" Emma asked breathlessly, once they stopped kissing.

"That was a thank you - for never letting me down - never stopping to annoy me." Regina whispered, her forehead leaning against Emma's.

"DID YOU JUST KISS EMMA?" A screeching voice boomed through the diner. Both broke apart, when they looked at Snow.

"I did." Regina simply stated. Snow's eyes went wide.

"But...but you're both straight..." She stuttered.

"Yeah right!" Ruby said snorting.

Emma raised a confused eyebrow at her mother. "Who said we're straight?"

Regina laughed lightly, when she gazed back at Emma. "Best birthday ever."  

 

 

  


End file.
